Zushi
|kana = ズシ |rōmaji = Zushi |name = Zushi |manga debut = Chapter 44 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Yuka Terasaki (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown (1999) Light Brown (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |occupation = Shingen-Ryu Pupil Floor Master |relatives = Wing (Master) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Unknown |Abilities = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Zushi (ズシ, Zushi) is a young participant of Heavens Arena and later also one of its Floor Masters. Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission He is Wing's favorite disciple. Appearance Zushi is an average sized boy with brown, short hair and thick eyebrows. He has big hazel eyes. He is seen wearing a standard karate gi with a red belt. He also seems to wear a black turtleneck shirt underneath his gi. Background Zushi is a young boy who studies fighting and Nen under the tutelage of Wing, whom Gon and Killua meet in the Heavens Arena. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Plot Heavens Arena arc Zushi is a formidable fighter and a prodigy in his own right, said to have skills only 1 out of 100,000 people have. However, he is quickly surpassed by Gon and Killua, who are said to have skills only 1 out of 10,000,000 people have. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 His goal is to reach the top of Heavens arena. He was kidnapped by Sadaso, Riehlvelt and Gido and used as a hostage to blackmail Killua and Gon and win unfairly against them. However, their plans were destroyed by Killua, who threatens to kill them if they try to cheat again. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 The Last Mission Later Zushi is shown as a newly appointed Floor Master of the Heavens Arena ready to participate into the Battle Olympia event before the tower is taken by Jed and the other On users. Just when he should have fought the fellow Floor Master Candiru he is confronted and beaten by one of Jed's men, Gaki, but not before hitting him at least one time in the face. Later he alongside his master and Biscuit Krueger he helped the spectators of the tower defeating Jed's minions and securing the area. One day after Jed's defeat Battle Olympia can finally start and Zushi have his match with Candiru. Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Abilities & Powers Zushi is stronger than any normal boy his age. He is enough skilled in Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu to defeat opponent many times his own weight and size without resorting to Nen. He appears to favor swift and precise blows. He also has remarkable willpower and endurance, taking a severe beating by Killua without fainting or giving up even before resorting to Nen. In the movie Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission his abilities in combat and Nen increased to the point he became a Floor Master at the Heavens Arena. He was also the only Floor Master to injure one of Jed's followers, namely Gaki, who had previously defeated Candiru in no time, although he only landed one blow (an elbow strike to the face). Nen Zushi is still training to use his Nen and is yet to be seen perform any Hatsu ability, though he has long since learned the basic Nen exercises. Although he lacks Gon's and Killua's talent, Wing believes he has a good potential. After using water divination, Zushi was shown to be a Manipulator. Trivia * Zushi's introductory fight on the first floor of Heavens Arena in Episode 27 (2011), in which he unleashes a barrage of fists on a fat man that causes ripples to form on the man's belly, mirrors Kenshiro's fight against Mr. Heart in Fist of the North Star. References zh:智喜fr:Zushi Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Floor Masters